bbrlfandomcom-20200213-history
Head of Household
The Head of Household (abbreviated HOH) is the position of power in Big Brother Red Lion. The Head of Household is determined by a competition each week. The winner of Head of Household is free from the threat of eviction, but they are also faced with the decision of nominating two houseguests for eviction and putting up a replacement nominee if the Power of Veto is used. The previous Head of Household is not eligible to play in the subsequent Head of Household competition, and thus, can not be Head of Household twice in a row (unless the houseguests are down to the Final 3). Head of Household Competition Each week, all houseguests, except the outgoing Head of Household, compete in the HOH Competition (the Final 3 is the only time that an outgoing Head of Household can win consecutive HOH competitions). HOH competitions mainly fall into one of three major categories - listed below - though some competitions include elements of more than one category. Quiz Competition Quiz competitions are fairly short. Questions range from events in the house to comments from previously evicted houseguests. The houseguests line up, and are unable to see each other. The host communicates the question to the houseguests, who then answer when he says "Answers, please." Typically, houseguests answer by privately saying "True" or "False", "Yes" or "No", or "Red" or "Blue". There are several ways to how quiz competitions can be played, but usually, they are either elimination-based or point-based. Elimination-based quiz competitions involve one incorrect answer resulting in elimination, with the last person standing becoming the Head of Household. Point-based quiz competitions involve each correct answer giving a houseguest one point, with the person having the most points at the end of questioning becoming the Head of Household. The elimination-based approach is typically used when the number of houseguests is still relatively large, otherwise, the point-based approach is applied. Regardless of the type of quiz, if, after all the possible questions have been exhausted and there is a tie, the competition continues into a tiebreaker round. The tiebreaker answer will always be a number, such as the number of seconds that the houseguests have lived in the house or the weight in pounds of an object used in a competition. The houseguests answer by writing a number on a chalkboard provided for them. The houseguest closest to the number without going over becomes the Head of Household. If all competitors go over, the houseguest closest to the number becomes the Head of Household. If all houseguests write down the same number, the question is nullified and another tiebreaker is asked. Skill Skill competitions sometimes referred to as "crap shoots", usually involve games in which houseguests compete through a standard playground/recess game (though sometimes these competitions differ from that format). Skill competitions are usually completed in a day, but at times, they are not complete by the end of the activity period. Endurance Endurance competitions extend well past the time constraints of the twenty minute period. Houseguests generally do something athletic repeatedly or hold onto something, with the last person standing becoming the Head of Household. Sometimes, prizes are awarded to tempt the houseguests into throwing the competition. Final Head of Household The Final Head of Household competition occurs when there are only three remaining houseguests (four in Big Brother Red Lion 1). It is broken up into three sections; each to be played on a different day. The first competition is always an endurance competition. The winner of round one automatically advances to round three, while the two remaining houseguests compete in a skill competition. The winner of round two advances to round three, with the loser(s) of both rounds one and two eliminated from the HOH competition. The final round is a quiz. The winner selects which of the two remaining houseguests he or she will take to the Final 2, with the other houseguest being immediately evicted and seated with the jury outside in the studio. Being the most important HOH competition of the game, all houseguests are eligible to compete, even the outgoing Head of Household. Responsibilities of Head of Household The Head of Household approves and calls house meetings and announces when competitions are being played. Most importantly, the Head of Household selects two houseguests to nominate for eviction.